


In the Stars 4: Close Quarters

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Pros Watch 2011 Close Quarters</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Stars 4: Close Quarters

Bodie's horoscope:

Be prepared to find yourself with more than a handful of problems. Communication is likely to be difficult and transportation presents certain challenges. Try not to abuse the hospitality of new acquaintances. You will have to wrap things up tightly before the end of the day. A desperate bid for attention may eventually succeed.

 

Doyle's horoscope:

Even the most affectionate eye cannot be blind to the reckless disregard of common sense by one close to you, but a reunion after a brief but tense separation gladdens your heart more than you'd anticipate. Nasal irritation is a common problem.


End file.
